Todo por Raven
by Goldman200
Summary: Un oscuro plan tiene a Raven como parte principal, y su líder hará lo imposible por salvarla.
1. Rápido y sin sentido

Era un día nublado y ventoso, y amenazaba con llover. Casi toda la gente se encontraban en sus casas sin nada que hacer y sin esperanza de que el día mejore.

Había un peligroso oleaje y algunos el viento se llevó unas cuantas cosas (papeles más que nada), pero por suerte no era un huracán.

Todos los titanes estaban en la sala, en un día muy aburrido. Ni siquiera los chistes malos de Chico Bestia hacían que hubiera diversión en el ambiente.

En eso, llega una comunicación por la pantalla. Robin se dispone a verificar quién llama y en ese momento aparece en pantalla la cara de Campbell Sturrock, el famoso "Rey de la Carne", mafioso y secuestrador empedernido.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó Robin cerrando los puños

-Contigo nada, sólo quiero decir que últimamente he estado muy solo, ya ni mis guardaespaldas sirven para entretenerme, así que necesito una mujer a mi lado-

-¿Vas a casarte?-

-No, yo quiero a alguien que está en su grupo, quiero a Raven-

Todos se dieron vuelva para mirar a Raven que se sonrojaba. Chico Bestia y Cyborg disimularon unas risas.

-De ninguna manera-Le dijo Robin

-Seguro que lo harás, porque yo no soy idiota, si no me entregas a Raven dentro de tres horas detonaré la bomba nuclear y toda la ciudad se hará cenizas, incluidos todos nosotros-

-Déjanos discutirlo-

Se fueron al pasillo y cerraron la puerta que el gordo no escuchara. Robin se dirigió a Raven:

-¿Tuviste alguna amistad o algo con ese tipo?-

-No, claro que no, pero no sé por qué me busca-

-Bueno, él te quiere a ti. Mmmm... una bomba nuclear, ¿dónde la tendrá?-

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Cyborg

-Escuchen, tengo un plan-Dijo Robin-Entregaremos a Raven al Rey de la Carne, entonces buscaré a un tipo que encarcelé hace mucho y nos ayudará en esto. Rescatamos a Raven, desarmamos la bomba y el gordo queda en la cárcel-

-Estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Starfire

-Nosotros también-Dijeron Cyborg y Chico Bestia

-¿Raven?-Preguntó Robin

-Si, está bien, me parece un buen plan-Dijo Raven

Robin volvió a la sala para negociar todo con Sturrock.

-Bien, ¿dónde quieres que te entreguemos a Raven?-

-Mira, tu no la traerás a ningún lado, mis tipos irán a buscarla, así que espera porque en cualquier momento llegan.-

-Claro-Dijo desanimado

Robin se fue a la cárcel a buscar al tipo que los ayudaría, los otros se quedaron en la sala en completo silencio. Varios minutos después alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Ya voy-Dijo Cyborg

Cuando abrió se encontró con siete tipos armados y enmascarados.

-Venimos por Raven-

-De acuerdo, ¡RAVEN, ¡TE VINIERON A BUSCAR!-Gritó Cyborg

Raven llegó hasta donde estaban los tipos mientras se decía a si misma "no los mires a la cara, no los mires a la cara". La metieron en una furgoneta y se largaron.

Mientras, Robin llegaba a la cárcel. Se dirigió al guardia:

-Hola, ¿está 47?-

-Si, señor, celda 798-Y le indicó un pasillo

Cuando llegó a la celda, vio a 47 sentado en el borde de su cama mirando una revista de armas.

-Hola 47, ¿me recuerdas?-

-Claro que te recuerdo, bastardo-

-Bueno, escucha, estoy por negocios-

-¿Conmigo?-

-Si, ¿conoces al Rey de la Carne?-

-Claro que sí, ese tipo frustró varias acciones mías, desde hace un tiempo lo quiero muerto-

-De acuerdo, el Rey de la Carne tiene a Raven y además tiene un arma nuclear-

-¿Nuclear? Ya sé entonces de donde la sacó, maldición, se la dieron los Fuchs-

-¿Ellos también están implicados?-

-Exacto, ahora todo encaja. No encontré la bomba de los Fuchs, me meten en la cárcel y el maldito gordo bloquea todos mis movimientos-

-¿O sea que esto es una maniobra de todos ellos?-

-Si-

-¿Para qué necesitan a Raven?-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?-

-Bueno, escucha, te necesito en mi pelotón-

-¿Ah, si? ¿Pertenezco a los jóvenes titanes?-

-Sólo por este momento-

-De acuerdo, pero quiero que cumplas también con tu parte-

-¿Qué parte?-

-Yo te ayudo a deshacerte de los Fuchs y del Rey de la Carne, además te doy pistas para rescatar a tu amiga, y a cambio, me sacas de la cárcel, ¿OK?-

-Mejor buscaré a otro-

-¿A quién? ¿Quién además de mi sabe donde está el cuartel del Rey de la Carne? ¿El lugar donde se hospedan los Fuchs? A ver, dime, ¿quién más lo sabe?-

-Está bien, trato hecho-Dijo Robin y le abrió la puerta

-Muy bien, Robin, ahora acompáñame a la iglesia, debo prepararme-

Fueron a una gran iglesia donde 47 se metió en una casita donde seguramente dormiría algún jardinero. Pasados unos minutos, salió con su legendario traje negro, corbata roja, camisa blanca y el cable de fibra en la mano.

-Listo, ya tengo el cable, las Silverballers y un silenciador-

-Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora?-

-Dame un tiempo, voy a infiltrarme en la habitación de Frantz Fuchs para obtener información, en caso de no hallar nada revisaré el consultorio de Fritz-

Y 47 se marchó caminando. Robin se volvió a la torre.

Allí estaban todos entretenidos mirando un programa de TV.

-¿Qué hacen?-

-Vemos televisión-Dijo Cyborg

-Únete Robin, el programa es muy divertido-Dijo Chico Bestia

-¿Acaso no se acuerdan que Raven está en manos de un criminal?-Preguntó Robin

-Ah, cierto, tienes razón-Dijo Cyborg

-Es que Raven siempre es tan callada que nos olvidamos de si está o no está-Dijo Starfire

Robin se fue fastidiado a su habitación. Allí empezó a pensar en todo:

...Raven...Rey de la carne...arma nuclear...47...Fuchs...trato...

Nunca antes había hecho un negocio con un asesino, pero era lo mejor que podría haber hecho para rescatar a Raven y salvar a la ciudad. A diferencia de sus compañeros, Robin estaba siempre pensando en todos, ellos valían mucho y en especial Raven, con ella era fácil mantener una buena conversación.

Estaba al lado del teléfono esperando una llamada de 47. Pasaron varias horas, estaba temiendo que 47 haya fracasado.

En ese momento, se escucha que alguien derriba la puerta. Ya era de noche, todos se levantaron para ver que ocurría y se dieron cuenta que era 47 herido. Cyborg apuntó pero Robin se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Detente Cyborg! 47 nos está ayudando-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, ¿qué encontraste, 47?-

-Algo importante, primero me gustaría que me sacaran la bala que tengo en el brazo-

Cuando estuvo más calmado, 47 habló a los titanes:

-Bien, obtuve información valiosa. Fritz y Sturrock están trabajando en una bomba nuclear altamente destructiva, lo suficiente como para arrasar la ciudad entera. La clave está en Raven.-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Robin

-La usarán para que su poder amplíe el radio de destrucción de la bomba-

-¿Donde está Raven?-

-Primero quiero que me escuchen, ¿si, bien. Vamos a necesitar gente en ambos lados. Necesitamos que algunos se encarguen del Rey de la Carne, el arma y de rescatar a su amiga. Otros van a tener que encargarse de los Fuchs-

-Dividámonos-

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Cyborg

-Cyborg y yo rescataremos a Raven y nos haremos cargo del Rey de la Carne y su bomba. Ustedes tres atacarán a los Fuchs-

-Entendido-Dijo Chico Bestia

-47, ¿donde está el cuartel del Rey de la Carne?-

-Es un matadero, se encuentra en esta zona de la ciudad. La bomba debería estar situada aquí-Dijo indicando otra parte del mapa-Esa zona es donde llevan las vacas colgadas de ganchos-

Esa última mención hizo estremecer a Chico Bestia. "Pobres animales" pensaba.

Robin y Cyborg se fueron. Entonces 47 se dirigió a los otros.

-Escuchen, los Fuchs están en este hotel, Fritz, Frantz y Fabián. A mi me reconocerían, por eso yo entraré por el techo. Ustedes pueden pasar por la puerta principal. Pidan la habitación 300 que está a nombre de Tobías Riper, allí los estaré esperando para entrar en acción-

Cyborg y Robin iban en el auto T. Cyborg se dirigió a Robin:

-¿Te parece seguro hacer tratos con ese asesino?-

-No tenía otra opción, es el único que puede ayudarnos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Él sabe todo sobre el Rey de la Carne y los Fuchs, nos proporcionó mapas y además sabe utilizar toda clase de armas, ¿quién más nos podría haber ayudado?-

-Bueno, no lo sé-

Y siguieron camino.

En el hotel, Chico Bestia le decía al tipo que venían a ocupar la habitación 300 a nombre de Tobías Riper.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, 47 ya estaba allí. Sobre la cama había un maletín y una caja con varias armas.

-Miren, esto será así. Yo usaré las Silverballers, son mis favoritas. Ustedes no usarán sus poderes, podrían ser muy peligrosos. Así que, señorita, tome este arma, es muy delicada-Le dijo pasándole un MP5 a Starfire-Y ahora, tú tienes aspecto de machote, así que toma está, reservada sólo para ese tipo de gente-Le dijo dándole un M60.

47 les dijo que lleven una Beretta en caso de quedarse sin balas, él llevaba una Luger en el cinturón.

-Cuando yo les diga, entraremos a los tiros. Si la policía se mete, mátenlos. Si mueren Frantz o Fabián no hay problema, pero a Fritz déjenmelo a mi-

Salieron al pasillo y fueron al piso de abajo. El tipo apostado en la puerta de la habitación 202 sacó su pistola y empezó a disparar.

Fue barrido fácilmente por el M60. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y salió corriendo un tipo escoltado por un guardia armado.

-¡Frantz se escapa!-Gritó 47

En ese momento, empezaron a llegar guardaespaldas por todos lados. Se abrieron paso a tiros, en el camino 47 mató a Fabián y salieron afuera. En un auto conducido por un guardia iban Fritz y Frantz. 47 detuvo un taxi y hechó al conductor afuera. Sin esperar a Starfire y a Chico Bestia salió siguiendo al coche de los Fuchs.

Mientras, Cyborg estaba desactivando el artefacto nuclear. Robin llegó hasta la habitación del Rey de la Carne, pero Raven no estaba allí.

Robin entró y tomó a Sturrock de las solapas.

-¿Donde está Raven?-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-

-¿Qué le has hecho?-

-Nada, ella no está aquí, jaja, está en manos de un buen amigo de Frantz, no la encontrarás-

-¿Donde está?-

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?-

-¿DONDE ESTA?

-Aquí no-

-Entonces estoy en derecho de dejar que 47 venga y te vuele la cabeza-

-Amenázame, pero no la encontrarás-

Robin volvió furioso a donde estaba Cyborg.

-Boo-Yah, lo logré Robin, la bomba está desarmada-

-Buen trabajo, pero Raven no está aquí-

-¿Donde está?-

-No lo sé, volvamos a la torre a esperar a los demás. Llévate la bomba-

Robin iba pensando "que no esté muerta, por favor, que no esté muerta". Viajaron en silencio, llegaron a la torre y se quedaron en la sala en completo silencio.

Mientras tanto, Starfire iba volando y Chico Bestia convertido en águila, siguiendo el taxi donde iba 47 persiguiendo al otro coche.

En una mala maniobra, el coche de los Fuchs terminó contra un poste. El conductor estaba inconsciente, Frantz bajó con intención de luchar contra 47 pero las Silverballers lo abatieron fácilmente.

Fritz salió con las manos en alto. Al lado de 47 se ubicaron Starfire y Chico Bestia. Si 47 y Fritz iban a tener una charla, mejor no interrumpir, escuchar importa más.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Rescatada y capturada

47 apuntó a Fritz:

-Ya es momento de que empieces a hablar sobre esto-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Ambos sabemos sobre que-

-¿Si?-

-Quiero que me digas qué significan Sturrock y el explosivo, además se que ustedes no suelen hacer negocios con esos idiotas-

-Entonces significa que caíste, Sturrock no es nada-

-¿Qué no es nada? ¿por qué?-

-No es más que un títere, el verdadero plan reside en tus cinco padres, por así decirlo-

-Eso no me importa, ¿por qué usan un explosivo nuclear?-

-Ese artefacto es necesario, pero si ya hablaron con Sturrock significa que encontraron el explosivo falso-

-O sea, que esta es otra de tus maniobras-

-En realidad, yo sólo estoy de adorno en esto-

-¿De verdad? No me tomes de estúpido, ustedes son Fuchs-

-Pero Frantz era el cabecilla-Dijo mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano.

-Entonces no me sirves-Dijo y apuntó

-NO-Gritó Starfire y se interpuso entre Fritz y la pistola-

47 la miró fijamente pero no dejó de apuntar a Fritz. Por su parte, el Fuchs dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Este tipo no es más que un terrorista-Dijo 47

-Y tú eres un asesino-Le dijo Starfire

-Ya lo sé-

-Se supone que a los delincuentes los enviamos a la cárcel-

-Significa que Fritz y ese tipo tienen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no es cierto?-Dijo 47

-Si, y no lo mates, él no sabe nada y listo-

A regañadientes 47 guardó la pistola y dejó todo en manos de sus compañeros. Cuando ambos terroristas estuvieron en la cárcel se dirigieron a la torre. Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia se pusieron a comentar sobre lo que está pasando.

Robin y 47 se fueron a discutir el siguiente paso:

-¿No sabes nada nuevo?-Le preguntó 47

-No, y Raven no estaba-

-Maldición-Dijo 47 por lo bajo

-¿Dónde puede estar?-

-No sabría decírtelo, porque si todo esto está manejado por...-Y dejó la frase en suspenso. "Cinco padres... sólo ellos pueden ser".

-¿Por quién?-Preguntó Robin

-Frantz Fuchs, Otto Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Boris y Pablo Belisario Ochoa-

-¿Todos esos? ¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro, Sturrock es un elemento para entretenernos, la bomba que ustedes encontraron es falsa. Todo eso lo dijo Fritz-

-¿No había nadie más?-

-Si, Frantz y Fabián, que ahora están muertos-

Robin empezó a pensar en esos nombres. Le habían dicho una vez que esos tipos habían estado involucrados en algo siniestro hace mucho tiempo, pero se separaron y aunque no perdieron el contacto, casi siempre mantenían una rivalidad. Pero ahora estaban aliados en esto, y era necesario detenerlos.

-¿Dónde pueden tener a Raven y al explosivo?-

-La verdad, no tengo idea, pero déjame un tiempo para averiguarlo-

47 se fue y Robin se reunió con su grupo.

-Nuestro compañero va a averiguar la ubicación de Raven y el artefacto explosivo-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Preguntó Starfire

-Chico Bestia y Starfire, quédense aquí. Cyborg, ven conmigo-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A interrogar a Sturrock-

Salieron de la torre y partieron al matadero de Sturrock.

Parecía desierto a lo lejos. Las luces estaban apagadas y no se veían guardias. "Maldita sea, espero que no se haya largado" pensaba Robin.

Cyborg derribó la puerta principal y entró listo para disparar. Pero no había nadie. La luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas arrojaba sombras escalofriantes y varias cadenas oscilaban por la corriente de viento.

Revisaron cuarto por cuarto pero no había rastro de nadie. Quedaba sólo la habitación de Campbell por revisar. Robin entró y vio que estaba el Rey de la Carne muerto en su cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Robin

-Quizás tuvo un ajuste de cuentas con alguien-

-Cielos, ¿de dónde sacamos algo ahora? ¿Y si no encontramos jamás a Raven?-

-Vamos, no te preocupes, ella estará bien. Pero me preocupa más el arma-

-Cierto, aquí no queda nada más que ver. Volvamos a la torre y digámosle esto a 47-

Salieron de ese horrible matadero y volvieron a la torre. Allí estaban Chico Bestia y Starfire escuchando a 47 que les hablaba. Cuando Robin y Cyborg entraron 47 detuvo la conversación.

-¿Dónde demonios han estado?-Preguntó 47

-En el matadero de Sturrock, lo han matado o se ha suicidado-

-¿Campbell Sturrock?-

-Sí, está muerto-

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es lo que Diana me envió: Al parecer tu amiga y el arma se encuentran en el puerto, en el barco de Boris. La situación está tranquila, y vamos a atacar ferozmente-

-Bien, tú ya conoces el barco, ¿qué debemos hacer?-

-Lo ideal es que yo entre con los mismos compañeros que tuve y despejarte el camino. Tú busca a la rehén, que el tipo de metal desactive el explosivo. La bomba se encuentra en la sala de máquinas-

-¿Y Raven?-Preguntó Robin

-Habrá que buscarla-Dijo 47.

A las dos de la madrugada salieron hacia el barco. Como Starfire insistía en que ella no quería matar a nadie, 47 cargó las armas de Starfire y Chico Bestia con balas de goma. Las pistolas de él tenían plomo puro.

Starfire llevó a Robin hasta la parte trasera de la cubierta y Chico Bestia llevó a Cyborg y a 47. Estaban agazapados debajo de una ventana cerrada, pero se escuchaban las voces.

-¿Sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-Lee Hong ya terminó su trabajo y está de camino-

-¿Sturrock se calló la boca?-

-Para siempre-

47 se puso de pie y liquidó a los dos tipos a través de la ventana. Junto con Starfire y Chico Bestia se adentró en el barco. Cyborg partió hacia la sala de máquinas y Robin se dirigió a los camarotes.

Alguien desde el puente de mando puso el barco en marcha y se separó de la costa.

Los disparos rasgaban el aire y se escuchaba gente que corría.

Por los pasillos, 47 se dirigió a Chico Bestia y a Starfire gritando:

-DESPEJEN EL AREA, YO IRÉ AL PUENTE DE MANDO!-

47 subió varias escaleras, baleó a un marinero y abrió la puerta de una patada. En el puente de mando, con su pistola en mano, Jegorov, apodado Boris estaba observando la acción desde la ventana.

-Boris, creía que estarías abajo matando a tus enemigos-Dijo 47

-No necesito bajar, mi enemigo está hablándome en este momento. Pero seamos hombres-Dijo y lanzó su revólver por la ventana

47 hizo lo mismo y empezaron a golpearse salvajemente con sillas, vidrios y maderas. Boris ganaba considerablemente.

Mientras, Robin buscaba por todos lados sin obtener respuesta. Deseaba dos grandes cosas: Que Raven estuviera viva y que Cyborg haya podido desactivar la bomba.

En esos momentos, Cyborg terminaba de golpear al último marinero y derribó la puerta de la sala de máquinas. Vio la bomba y se dirigió a desactivarla.

Mientras tanto, una limusina blindada acaba de aparcar en el muelle. Del interior salieron tres tipos armados, Lee Hong y Zun.

Lee Hong observó el barco a la distancia.

-Parece que decidieron matarse entre ellos-Dijo Hong

-¿Seguimos el plan?-Preguntó Zun

-No hay nada que podamos hacer...-

-¿No?-

-Digo, sí, claro que podemos, pero quiero esperar. Voy a comunicarme con el capitán, y cuando te diga entras en el barco por medio de esa lancha y nos traes a Raven, ¿está claro, Zun?-

-Si, jefe-

Cyborg terminó de desactivar la bomba y se quitó el sudor de la frente. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la cubierta para ver como marchaban las cosas.

Para Starfire y Chico Bestia no hubo problemas. La mayoría de los marineros y traficantes se rendían.

Boris inmovilizó a 47 con un pedazo de metal y se fue corriendo por la puerta.

Una vez en la cubierta, Boris tomó su revólver. Cuando se dio vuelta para volver al puente de mando tres balas le rompieron el pecho y le dieron muerte instantánea. 47 dio buen uso de su Luger.

Mientras tanto, Robin había conseguido acceder al compartimiento de armas ilegales. Allí, amordazada y atada a una silla de madera estaba Raven con la cabeza agachada.

Robin se acercó rápidamente y empezó a examinarle la cara. Estaba viva, respiraba. Abrió los ojos. Tenía una mirada perdida, como si no reconociera donde y con quién estaba.

-Vamos Raven, todo está bien, ya nos iremos de aquí-Dijo Robin mientras le desataba las manos y la boca.

Raven hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse pie pero casi pierde el equilibrio y se aferró del cuello de Robin.

-Es una alegría saber que lo estén pasando bien, pero para ustedes lo bueno dura poco-Dijo una voz desagradable.

De las sombras, con su impecable traje blanco, un ojo vacío y la ametralladora en mano, salió Pablo Belisario Ochoa, el narcotraficante más violento. Apuntó y el arma escupió una ráfaga de balas. Robin tiró a Raven a un costado y algunas balas le dieron en el brazo derecho. Pablo disfrutó siempre de la humillación ajena, y se dispuso a patear e insultar al líder de los titanes.

En esos momentos, llegó a Lee Hong la llamada del capitán del barco. Lee Hong se dirigió a Zun.

-Vamos, es ahora o nunca-

Zun tomó la lancha y fue hacia el barco.

47 se reunió con Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia.

-¿Dónde está Robin?-Preguntó Cyborg

-Debe estar buscando a su amiga-Dijo 47

-¿Todavía no la encuentra?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-Quizás no-Dijo Starfire

Zun ingresó al barco por una ventanilla del lado izquierdo. Según el capitán el problema estaba en la sala de armas.

Zun escuchaba los golpes, se apresuró y vio el combate.

Pablo era mucho más grande y violento que Robin, prácticamente estaba acorralado. Zun miró a Raven que estaba en el piso. Todavía debía estar bajo los efectos del cloroformo.

Se acercó y se la llevó. Robin vio a Zun llevándose a Raven e intentó seguirlo, pero Pablo se lo impidió.

Ya furioso, Robin pateó a Pablo y no dejó de golpearlo hasta que quedó inconsciente. Se llevó a Pablo hacia la cubierta.

Allí estaban sus compañeros que lo vieron llegar y se acercaron rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está Raven?-Preguntó Cyborg

-Se la han llevado-Dijo Robin tirando a Pablo en el suelo

-¿Para qué trajiste a este tipo?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-Para encerrarlo en la cárcel-

-Larguémonos de aquí-Dijo Starfire

Starfire y Chico Bestia trasladaron a todos al muelle. Allí estaba Lee Hong, y justo en ese momento Zun llegaba con Raven.

-¡Lee Hong!-Gritó 47 y disparó

La bala dio en una puerta de la limusina blindada. Zun subió con Raven al asiento trasero y el chofer puso el motor en marcha. Los otros tipos se rindieron, pero Lee Hong no.

Cuando la limusina se fue, Lee Hong desenfundó su espada.

-47 y Chico Bestia, encárguense de este criminal. Nosotros sigamos el vehículo-Ordenó Robin

Starfire llevó a Cyborg de los brazos y Robin iba colgado de los pies de Cyborg. La limusina no parecía notar que los seguían, pero iba a mucha velocidad y sería peligroso aterrizar en el techo, así que era mejor esperar a que llegue a destino.

En el muelle, 47 tomó un palo y le dijo a Chico Bestia que juntos ataquen a Lee Hong.

47 y Chico Bestia se acercaron para golpearlo pero Lee Hong hizo un hábil movimiento evasivo y atravesó el brazo derecho de Chico Bestia. La vida de Chico Bestia peligraba, el filo de la espada tenía veneno.

47 se acercó rápidamente para asestar un golpe en la cabeza de Lee Hong pero éste le cortó el palo con la espada. Nadie lo notaba, pero el barco se acercaba al muelle.

47 sacó su Luger y disparó. Parecía imposible, pero Lee Hong esquivó los disparos y desarmó a 47. En ese momento, un arpón se incrustó en la espalda de 47 y Lee Hong dejó de atacar.

Cuando el barco se detuvo al costado del muelle, el capitán se bajó con el rifle arponero en la mano.

-Siempre me han dicho que tengo buena puntería-

-Y tenían razón-

-Bien, ¿cómo quedaron?-

-Te aseguro que el verde no va a tener mucho tiempo, el otro quizás se salve, pero para cuando lo haga nosotros ya nos habremos ido-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Ahora Zun se dirige al psiquiátrico del profesor, seguro necesitarán apoyo y nosotros se lo daremos-

-De acuerdo, vayámonos-

Zun y Raven ya estaban en los laboratorios del psiquiátrico. Los tres titanes fueron recibidos por disparos de los criminales que allí trabajan.

Continuará...


	3. Trato cerrado

En cuanto aterrizaron repartieron golpes para cada guardia. Finalmente, los veinticinco guardias estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Starfire derribó la puerta principal y un guardia que había del otro lado utilizó una pistola paralizadora para electrocutarla. Starfire quedó fuera de combate y Cyborg hizo lo mismo con el guardia.

Estaban en un vestíbulo con pisos impecablemente limpios y escaleras arriba.

Robin le dijo a Cyborg que inspeccionaran todos los pisos superiores.

Entraron en la sala de operaciones. Era desagradable ver tipos acostados en camillas con los órganos afuera. Por todos lados pasaban locos saltando y hablando, pero eran inofensivos. A pesar de que buscaron por todos lados, no había rastro de Raven ni de Zun. Patearon unos cuantos guardias, pero no se llegaba a nada.

Mientras tanto, en el muelle, Chico Bestia se retorcía y 47 intentaba quitarse el arpón de la espalda.

Chico Bestia se lamentaba de que era muy posible no ver a Raven nunca más. 47 se quitó el arpón y se quejó de sus malas maniobras.

Inspeccionó la herida de Chico Bestia y le dio la mala noticia: No era posible salvarlo, el veneno ya estaba en casi todo el cuerpo.

-Antes de que mueras, ¿quieres que le diga algo a tu líder o a alguien?-

-Dile a Raven que siempre la aprecié mucho-

-Hecho-

Se fue del muelle. El siguiente lugar al que debía ir era más que obvio, si se dirigían hacia el profesor las cosas se hablarían en el psiquiátrico. Era un lugar horrendo, y 47 sabía donde estaba el laboratorio secreto.

No tenía vehículo, más valía apresurarse.

La limusina de Lee Hong entró en el parque delantero del psiquiátrico. Frenó de golpe y Lee Hong bajó rápidamente con la espada en mano. El capitán que estaba frente al volante se bajó también con el rifle arponero cargado.

-Adelante, debemos entrar-Dijo el capitán

-Espera, las cosas no deben estar bien, tú vigila la puerta, yo entraré y masacraré a todos los enemigos-

Cyborg se reunió con Robin en el desván:

-Parece que no hay nadie más que estos guardias-

-Maldición, ¿dónde está Raven?-

-No lo sé, pero al menos la bomba está desactivada-

-Eso es algo, pero me preocupa más Raven-

-Si tú lo dices-

Empezaron a llegar más guardias armados que se dispusieron a vigilar el perímetro para que nadie entrara ni saliera.

Aunque seguía habiendo algunas batallas aisladas, la mayoría mantenía su posición.

Cyborg y Robin estaban por unas oficinas cuando se escuchan numerosos disparos afuera. Empezó a sonar una alarma y hubo una pequeña explosión.

La puerta principal se abrió bruscamente. Herido, con sangre y armado con ambas silverballers, 47 regresó a darles la pista final. Matar al capitán no había sido difícil, pero ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir moviéndose ni ponerse a luchar. Tenía que llamar la atención de sus compañeros antes que alguien lo encontrara y lo ejecutara.

Hizo algunos disparos al aire, pero nadie venía.

Dos guardias circulaban por la sala de operaciones comprobando la situación:

-Maldición, qué desastre-

-No importa, ellos no supieron aguantar, nosotros lo haremos-

-Creo que mejor sería escapar de este lugar-

-No, el profesor confía en nosotros y no lo traicionaremos-

-De acuerdo, no nos iremos-

En lo que quedaba del umbral, Starfire recobró la conciencia y se despertó. Observó a su alrededor y sólo había tipos esparcidos por todos lados y fuego cerca de una ventana. ¡El lugar podía incendiarse!.

Starfire entró en el psiquiátrico y encontró a 47 sangrando en el suelo.

-Sr. 47, ¿estás bien?-

-No, necesito decirles la ubicación del lugar donde está su amiga-

-Dímelo, yo les avisaré a los otros-

-De acuerdo, el ascensor tiene un hueco con escaleras debajo, alguien debe ingresar y elevar el ascensor, de ese modo los que están abajo podrán entrar en el laboratorio-

-¿Dónde está Chico Bestia?-

-Murió en el muelle, la espada de Lee Hong tiene el filo envenenado-

Starfire dejó a 47 y se dispuso a explorar el lugar para localizar a sus compañeros.

47 volvió a cerrar la puerta principal y entró en la cabina de seguridad. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número:

-Profesor, aquí estoy-

-No esperaba que vivieras hasta este momento, pero acabaste con tres míos y vas a lamentarlo-

-¿Estás otra vez en ese asqueroso laboratorio?-

-Ya conoces este lugar, así que has adivinado-Dijo y cortó la comunicación.

La puerta principal estalló por una explosión. Apartando cuerpos a patadas entró Pablo.

-Me habían olvidado en el puerto, ¿por qué?-

Empezó a disparar contra 47, y realmente herido era un blanco fácil.

Cuando ya le había dado suficientes disparos, se marchó hacia los pisos superiores.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de operaciones y un puño mecánico lo dejó inconsciente otra vez.

Starfire iba con Robin y Cyborg explorando los pasillos inferiores, en la búsqueda del ascensor. Finalmente lo encontraron, oxidado y resquebrajado.

-Yo iré y ustedes entrarán-Dijo Starfire

-De acuerdo-Dijeron los otros

Starfire ingresó en el ascensor y lo hizo subir.

En cuanto subió se vieron las escaleras. Ingresaron en los laboratorios.

En el cuarto de seguridad subterráneo, Otto y Lee Hong los observaban por el monitor de la cámara de seguridad.

-No sé cómo supieron el modo de ingreso pero nos aseguraremos de que no salgan-Dijo Otto

-Ellos son dos bastante buenos, Zun solo no podrá-

-No te preocupes, ¿recuerdas el proyecto de clones 47?-

-Si, ¿y que tiene que ver?-

Empezaron a escucharse golpes y disparos.

-Tiene mucho que ver, porque volví a hacerlo-

-¿Con Raven?-

-Exacto, cinco clones perfectos y con fuerza amplificada, quizás reemplacen al viejo 47-

Oprimió un botón y se activó una pequeña cabina con un censor en el techo. Una Raven se subió al pedestal y el censor verificó el código impreso en la nuca.

Pistola en mano salió en busca de objetivos.

-Como verás, hay muchas más de donde salió esta-Dijo Otto

Cyborg estaba ingresando por un pasillo cuando Zun le salió al paso. El luchador de sumo se acercó peligrosamente y golpeó a Cyborg fuertemente. No iba a dejarse matar, así que Cyborg volvió al ataque y dio un fuerte golpe en la cara de Zun.

Mientras ellos estaban entretenidos, Robin se cruzó con Raven.

No tenía capa, pero llevaba una pistola de calibre 45 en la mano. Sin decir nada comenzó a dispararle. Robin se vio esquivando balas hasta que pudo acercarse e inmovilizarla por el cuello.

Había algo raro en su compañera. Entonces vio el código impreso en la nuca. No era Raven. De hecho, hubiera usado los poderes para liberarse. Le rompió el cuello y siguió su camino.

En la sala de control, Lee Hong y Ort-Meyer veían lo que sucedía.

-Maldición, se suponía que Zun debía durar más-Dijo Lee Hong observando el cuerpo inconsciente de su guardaespaldas

-Este tipo pudo contra una de ellas, ahora veremos si aguanta la presión-

Cyborg se reunió con Robin. Esta vez, Cyborg recibía una señal de Raven.

-Está por allí-Dijo señalando un pasillo

Dos clones más vinieron disparando. Cyborg las atacó fácilmente.

-Oye, ¿qué demonios está pasando?-Preguntó Cyborg

-No lo sé, pero ninguna de ellas es Raven-

De repente, la luz se apagó y dejaron de funcionar las cámaras de seguridad.

En el cuarto de monitoreo Lee Hong estaba con una linterna.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se cortó la luz?-

-Me gustaría saberlo-Dijo mientras tomaba una Beretta de la mesa-Temo que alguien que yo me sé se haya liberado y saboteado el generador.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia la habitación donde estaba el generador.

Cyborg encendió su lucecita y comenzó junto a Robin, a buscar algún camino.

Lee Hong abrió la puerta del generador de una patada. Otto entró:

-Ilumina, maldita sea-Le dijo a Lee Hong

Lee Hong enfocó el generador. Estaba destruido completamente. Ort-Meyer se acercó y verificó el estado.

-Lo han hecho pedazos, en cuanto terminemos este asunto vamos a encargar uno nuevo-

La linterna de Lee Hong explotó repentinamente.

-¿Por qué apagaste la linterna?-

-Yo no he sido, maldición-Dijo y salió de la habitación con la espada en mano.

Otto estaba solo cuando recibió una patada en el estómago. Estaba viejo, no podría luchar. Disparó a ciegas, pero el destello del arma le delataba la posición. Recibió un golpe en la espalda y antes de que pudiera darse vuelta otro golpe hizo que perdiera la pistola.

Alguien lo tomó del cuello.

-Espera, no me mates-Dijo el profesor

-Debería-

-No, digo, sé que quizás no te gustó estar secuestrada y que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto, pero...-

-¿Era necesario hacer esas falsas copias?-

-En realidad fue algo desesperado, ya habíamos perdido la bomba-

-¿Qué sugieres que haga contigo?-

-No lo sé, nada, digo, emmm, quizás debas golpearme un poco más.

Raven no desperdició esa oportunidad.

Lee Hong se encontraba caminando por un pasillo con su letal espada en mano. "Ojalá encuentre la salida antes que ellos me encuentren a mi".

Vio una luz a lo lejos. Se acercó sigilosamente y comprobó que era Cyborg. "Maldición". Se colocó detrás y le dio un fuerte golpe con la espada en la espalda. Era de titanio y el veneno no iba a ser muy efectivo.

Robin luchó contra él usando su arma como una espada. Ambos tenían un conocimiento de esgrima que hacía que sea difícil saber quién iba a ser el vencedor.

Unos momentos después, Lee Hong tocó el suelo abatido. Cyborg lo puso fuera de combate y siguió explorando los pasillos.

Parecía que iban sin rumbo, hasta que escucharon gritos de alguien. Parecía un tipo al que lo estuvieran maltratando.

-Es por aquí-Dijo Robin

Cyborg iba iluminando el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una habitación con un generador destrozado. Iluminó un rincón de la habitación y vieron a Raven golpeando a Ort-Meyer.

Robin se acercó para comprobar que no fuera un clon. Entonces la llamó por su nombre. Raven se dio vuelta. Exclamó el nombre de su líder y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Cyborg estaba observando a Otto.

-¿Por este tipo tuvimos que hacer tanto desastre?-

-Si-Le respondió Raven.

Cyborg se llevó a Otto y a Lee Hong. Ni bien subieron se encontraron rodeados de miembros del equipo SWAT.

-Tiren sus armas, a sus rehenes y pongan las manos sobre la cabeza-

-Oiga, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de quiénes somos-

-Ah, si, muchachos, nos equivocamos. Estos son titanes, ¿pero quiénes son esos?-

-Dos criminales-

-Bueno, dos más para los que ya tenemos-Dijo y se apartó. Custodiados por varios policías y esposados estaban Pablo, Zun, 47 y muchos guardias.

Robin se acercó al teniente que estaba al mando:

-Disculpe, pero solicito que dejen libre al calvo-

-¿Qué dice? Es un asesino que estaba en posesión de varias armas-

-Haga lo que le pido-

A regañadientes el teniente liberó a 47. El asesino se acercó a Robin:

-Muy bien, ambos cumplimos nuestra parte del trato. Bueno, espero que hagamos negocios algún otro día-Dijo, pero antes de irse se dirigió a Raven-Casi lo olvido, tu compañero verde murió pero quería que te dijera que él te apreció mucho-

47 se despidió y se marchó para cumplir misiones y repartir tiros. Los cuatro titanes lamentaron la muerte de Chico Bestia, pero no se le prestó mucha atención. Lo importante era que todo había terminado y que Raven estaba a salvo, viva y feliz.

The End


End file.
